


The Angels Knew

by FereldanDorkMage



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FereldanDorkMage/pseuds/FereldanDorkMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cry of Pain and of Joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angels Knew

When Dean was pulled from hell every angel knew.  
They didn't know because they watched it. Or because they were anxiously awaiting the event.  
They knew because of Castiel. Because of the joyous shout of "Dean Winchester is saved!"  
A shout that ran through the heavens like a shiver.  
Every heart felt it for an instant, and every angel knew the purest pleasure, if only for a second.  
But when Dean was gone.  
When he sacrificed and died.  
Every angel heard the screaming cry, like a man pierced with a thousand nails, that Castiel let out.  
"Dean Winchester is dead."  
And every angel felt the unadulterated version of pain shooting through the link they all shared.  
And the angels knew Castiel would turn from humanity.  
His human was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a fucking comment.


End file.
